Baka Raven
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Say hello to the newest students of Class 3-A and their gonna take on what ever this school sends their way.
1. Chapter 1

KKid isn't the only one who can make a Pokemon Negima! crossover! I don't own anything, Peace!

* * *

_Chapter 1: New students_

Mahora Central was filled with students rushing to school, but three students, out of thousands, stood out the most. They were two boys and one girl, the girl had light blond hair, that went to her checks, wore a red blazer over a white shirt, a plead skirt and was flying down the road in her skates. The first boy had reddish-brown hair tied in a pony tail, he wore the same blazer and plead pants and he was riding down the street with his bike.

The second boy was wearing a baseball cap that covered his raven black hair, an earring on his right ear, z-shaped birthmarks under his eyes, black finger-less gloves, he also wore the same clothes as the first boy, but was doing some sweet tricks on his skateboard. Their destination, Mahora Jr. High School, but it's gates were closing quickly. The girl leaped through the gates, pulling her legs behind her. The brown-haired boy went through as well, spinning his bike.

The raven-haired teen was close to being locked out, but he flipped his board onto his back and leaped through the gates, sliding on the ground. "Nice landing, Ash." The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, your the one who said the gates were going to close at 9 o'clock!" Ash yelled, picking himself up and brushing the dirt of with his cap. "Let's go, uncle Taka is waiting for us." The three walked through the front doors, walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a door.

"Class 3-A, this is the place." The brown-haired teen said and opened the door to see a kid at the teachers, a blond man with matching beard in a suit and a ton of girls sitting at their desks.

"Good timing, please stand in front of the class." The three agreed and saw the surprised looks on the students faces. "Everyone I have three things to say, first, Mahora is becoming co-ed." The man said, getting gasps from everyone, but he shrugged it off. "Second, the kid, here is going to be you're new English teacher and third, say hello to you're new classmates." The man gestured to the kid and then to the three.

"Hello, I'm Negi Springfield, it's good to meet you." Negi said, as the girls awed at him. Negi walked to Ash and friends. "Excuse me." He said "But could you three introduce yourselves?"

"Okay." Ash said, walking up. "Hello, everyone, my name's Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, but you can just call me Ash, alright?" Some of the girls seemed to be afraid of Ash, while others just looked at him like he was an animal. "What's with everyone?" Ash, muttered before walking back.

"Hello," The brown-haired boy said, walking up. "My name is Gary Oak, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said, bowing. The girls seemed to have relaxed a little after seeing Gary.

"All right, the name's Karin Kagome, great to meet you!" Karin yelled, surprising everyone except Ash and Gary.

The blond man coughed, "I'll be leaving the class to Negi, good bye.

"Bye, Takamichi." Negi said, before returning to business "Okay, I'll be placing the new students, Karin, you'll be seating with Yukihiro Ayaka and Asuna Kagurazaka." Karin looked and saw, that here seat was between a girl with blond hair that went to her hips and a girl with orange hair tied in pig-tails. "Gary, you'll be sitting with Haruna Kiotome and Ash, you'll be with Zazie Rainyday."

"Okay!" Ash said, happily, before walking to his seat. The girl Negi said he was sitting next to, had silver hair, a blue tear drop mark under her left eye and a red line over her right. "Hi, your Zazie, right, well it's nice to meet you." He said, putting a hand out, but the girl kept quite. Ash shrugged and sat down.

"Okay, everyone turn to page 128 and... and.." Negi said trying to write on the board, but... "I can't reach." He said defeated, then Ash picked up Negi and put him on his shoulders.

"That better?" Ash asked.

"Thank you, Ketchum-san." Negi said and began writing.

_'There's something wrong with that kid.'_ Asuna thought and ripped a piece of her eraser. _'Take this!'_ She fired the piece faster than the eye can see, but Ash turned forward and caught the piece, but no one saw it 'cause Ash turned while Negi was still writing, making a screeching noise.

_'Aw, man, I nearly broke my promise to uncle Taka.'_ Ash thought, sweating bullets.

"Ash," Negi said, making Ash stiffen. "Are you sick?"

"Eh... Oh, no, it's just... you're heavier than you look." Ash chuckled, turn back to the board. The rest of the day was peaceful and it was time to leave.

"Hey." Takamichi said, walking to Ash, Negi, Gary and Karin. "How was class?" He asked, causing Ash to sweat.

"It was great." Negi said with a smile. "Ash helped me write on the board."

"That's great, oh and Ash I forgot to mention something."

"What did you forget?" Ash asked.

"I signed you up for a club."

"You did what?"

"I signed you up for a club."

"What club? Wait, let me guess the martial arts club?" Takamichi shook his head. "The sports club?" The same result. "The biathlon club?"

"You know what I'll just tell you I signed you up for the acrobatics club."

"... You did what!?" Ash yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "No, no, no no no, no! Cancle it there is no way, nothing, no body that can make me join the acrobatics club!" Takamichi leaned into Ash's ear and whispered something that made him stiffen and sweat. "... Fine... Where is it?" Ash asked, defeated.

"It's outside, come on, I'll show you." The two left leaving Negi, Gary and Karin, confused.

"Wanna go see?" Gary asked getting nods from the two.

The acrobatics club room was huge and filled with pummel horses, uneven bars, mats and... ribbons, huh? "I am going to kill you..." Ash said with hate in his voice.

"Here..." Takamichi said giving Ash and arm band. "Hope you have fun, good-bye." Then ran out as fast as possible, leaving Ash surprised.

"Excuse me." Ash snapped back to see the acrobatics club and Zazie. "What are you doing here?" She asked, getting a smile from Ash.

"So that's what you sound like." Ash chuckled, but remembered why he was here and groaned. "I'm here... to... join the acrobatics club." When Ash said that most of the girls collapsible to the ground, laughing, except for Zazie. "That's it I'm out." Ash started walking out, but felt a shock. "What the...!" Ash grabbed his arm and saw the band that Takamichi gave him.

_'An electric shock collar, guess I don't have a choice.'_ Ash thought, walking to Zazie. "What am I supposed to do?" Ash sneered.

"Go suit up." Zazie said, pointing to a door marked 'Changing Room", that was when Ash started fuming.

_'I am so going to kill uncle Taka!'_ Ash thought, but stood still. Zazie grabbed Ash's wrist and dragged him to the changing room, gave him a uniform and pushed him in. _'And beat that girl up.'_ Ash thought after nailing a bench.

Ash steeped out, wearing blue and white tights and got hit by laughing storm, he shrank back and started fidgeting. _'These tights are giving me a massive wedgie.'_ Ash thought when Zazie grabbed his shoulders.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked, getting a low growl from Ash.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Ash walked up to the group. "What now?"

"Go over the pummel horse."

Ash ran, circled around to the pummel horse, jumped on the spring board, hand sprang on the pummel horse, flew ten feet and landed, feet first. "Happy now?"

"Try the uneven bars."

Ash walked over to the the uneven bars and started. He grabbed the short bar and started swinging and when he was fast enough he let go, spun forward and grabbed the tall bar, turned around, spun to the short bar and leapt to the floor. Ash looked at the club members and smirked, but thought he saw Zazie hide the fainest of smiles. "Now, let's see you ribbon dance."

Ash flinched and looked to the ground. _'Come on, it's just ribbon dancing it's not like she asked you to fight a bear...'_ Ash thought, but something fought it. _'I would rather do that then ribbon dance!'_ Ash started stomping to the area Zazie pointed to and picked a ribbon. "Here's the routine, leap forward, leap forward, spin, spin, leg up, twirl, twirl, toss the ribbon into the air and catch it, and pose." Ash did the routine, but slipped up on a spin and almost face planted, when he landed on his free hand and started spinning on it, jumped up and continued the routine.

"Congratulations, you're part of the acrobatics club, we meet Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays " Zazie held out a hand for Ash to shake, which he did. Ash smiled a toothy grin when he heard chuckling, he walked to the door that lead outside and opened it to see, Negi, Gary and Karin on the ground laughing.

"'Sup, Ash, how's the tights treating you!" Gary laughed, clutching his gut.

"Someone get a camera!" Karin said, slapping the dirt, while Negi rolled on the ground.

Ash looked at the club and said, "Anyone here squeamish!" He asked and some girls raised their hands. "Then you might want to look away!" Ash yelled, before clobbering the jokers.

"Ash, Ash, stop, stoooppp!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"AAAHHH!" Sorry, but I can't tell you what's happening it's just to... Disturbing. Anyway after that Ash, Gary and Negi went to their new room which was at the far end of the school. "Sorry, about, you know, laughing at you're tights." Gary said, limping behind Ash and Negi with a large bruises on his face.

"I'll think about forgiving you and I'm sorry for giving you a smack-down " Ash said, carrying a large box, one in each arm. "We're here." Ash put one box on the other and opened the door to a pigsty.

"Ew, this place is disgusting." Negi said, tip-toeing over, rotten food, clothes and... Is that a cockroach.

"This place need a major home impro-ohhhh, my frigging god!" Gary yelled, seeing a rat the size of a chihuahua. "Ash, what are you doing?"

"Calling an exterminator and does anybody else we should sleep outside?" Ash said, with holding his phone. Gary and Negi nodded and left with Ash, who locked the door behind them.  
The three walked outside and relaxed on the grass, feeling the warm air. "Good night."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the mosquito bite." The three slept peacefully as day turned to night.

* * *

Everyone can thank KKid for giving me the inspiration to write this. Good night everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Back with more Baka Raven. Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Potion problems_

The sun rose over the horizon , the birds chirped good morning and Ash was snapping pictures. "Man, you can't make stuff funnier than this." He chuckled and continued taking photos. Gary rolled awake, rubbing his eye. "'Sup, Sleeping Beauty, how's prince charming treating ya?" Ash said, before bursting into a laughing fit.

Gary was confused until felt a weight on his arm. He looked down and saw Negi holding his arm. "Get off!" Gary said, pulling his arm from under Negi, who woke up with a groan.

"Good morning." He chirped, but quickly became confused when he saw Ash running from Gary.

"You'd better delete those photos!" Gary yelled, trying to grab Ash's collar.

"Make me, princess!" Ash yelled, dodging Gary and rushed to school with Gary following. Negi hopped up and started following the two. Ash ran through the front doors and slammed them shut. He stepped back and made a small chuckle which turned into triumphant laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ash stopped laughing to turn back and saw Karin.

"Trust me, everyone in school is gonna laugh at this." Ash chuckled as he showed Karin the photos on his phone. Karin leaned in and burst into laughter.

That's... That's... I can't even say it!" Karin said through her laughs, then stopped. "Gary's gonna kill you if you post that, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but he has to catch me first." Ash put the phone in his pockets and started walking, but someone grabbed his shoulder. _'I thought I left him in the dust.'_ Ash turned and relaxed when he saw it was Takamichi. "You really know how to scare a dude, huh, uncle Taka?"

"Sorry, but shouldn't you two be getting to class?" Takamich said with a smile.

"Oh, right, thanks uncle Taka, come on Karin." Ash said, before running to the lockers.

"He just doesn't stop, does he?" Karin asked Takamichi.

"I think that's one of his better characteristics." He said then the two walked away, while Ash was putting his shoes in his cupboard when someone grabbed his collar and slammed him into the floor, pinning his arm to his back.

"What the heck!" Ash screamed, trying to slip out of his attackers grip. "I know you're mad about the pictures, but that doesn't mean you can sneak attack a dude!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash stopped moving, he looked over his shoulder and saw an orange-haired girl with bells in her hair.

"Aren't you... Asuna?" Ash asked, confused. "What's up with the arm lock?"

"I need to know something." Asuna said with a serious look on her face.

"You got the wrong guy, if you wanna know about science talk to Gary, anything about history ask Karin, you wanna learn some tricks ,I'm your guy." Asuna shoved Ash's face on the ground.

"Not that... I want to know how you know Takahata." Ash had a blank look on his face. "It's weird that someone as cool like him knows someone... someone like you!"

_'What is with her...'_ Ash thought, annoyed, then he remembered something. _'Uncle Taka did say she was a bit strange, maybe I should say something.'_

"Asuna, why are you curios about me knowing a teacher?" Ash said, getting a blush from Asuna.

"It... it's nothing that concerns you." Asuna said, strengthened her grip on his arm.

"Asuna is it possible that... that..." Ash tried not to chuckle. "That you... that you..." He could barely keep himself in check. "That... that..." Ash started laughing. "That you've got a thing for Professor Takahata!" Ash's laughed loudly, getting attention from other students.

"No, no I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Ash started laughing again, but quieted down when Asuna let go of his arm.

"Never mind!" She left, pushing the sightseers away. Ash started to get up when someone kicked him down. He looked up and saw a demonic looking Gary.

"Hey, Gary, what's up?" Ash chuckled,, when Gary kicked him in his face. Ash shuffled back, cringing in pain. Gary was about to kick him again when Ash dived out of the way and dashed out to class, hearing Gary yell in pain. He turned a corner and saw his class room, he dived in like a football player scoring a touchdown.

"Good, your here, please take your- what happened to your face!?" Nagi asked, seeing a large bruise on Ash's cheek.

"Uh, I fell on my face?" Ash said, halfheartedly. Negi looked at him for a while, but pointed to Ash's seat. Ash sat down and remembered he didn't have his books. He tapped Zazie on her shoulder, but she focused on the lesson. He poked her, still nothing, then he pinched her, getting a yelp and a glare.

"What is it?" Zazie asked, making a glare that would scare an ordinary man, but Ash didn't react.

"Mind if I read your book, I forgot mine?"

"No." Zazie went back to the lesson, but Ash took her book. She tried to take it back, but Ash slapped her hand away, which she responded by pulling the arm he was resting his head on and made an incredibly small smile when Ash hit the desk.

"Oh, man! That hurt." Ash rubbed his four-head then stopped when Zazie took here book back. Ash growled a little and grabbed one end of the book, while Zazie grabbed the other. They both pulled, not wanting to give it up. Ash was surprised that Zazie was able to hold her own against him.

"Rainyday! Ketchum!" Negi yelled, but they were still staring each other down, then *RIPP* the two fell on the ground with the torn ends still in their hands. They sat up and saw the remains of the book in their hands.

"Sorry, Zazie, I'll get you a new book." Ash said, standing up and wanted to help Zazie up, but she stood up by herself and went back to her seat. "Zazie?" Negi sighed and went back to teaching, but Ash was looking at Zazie, who was reading, or trying to, the book.

_'Man, I messed up.'_ Ash thought, putting his head in his hands. _'I wonder... Uncle Taka said that Negi was a mage, so maybe he can help me!'_ After class Ash looked around for Negi who disappeared and he found him in a secluded part of school using, what seemed like a spell. Ash walked quietly, when an explosion happened making Ash jump... right on top of Negi.

"Ow... Professor Negi, are you okay?" Ash checked Negi and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard him breath. Then he felt something wet on his shoulder. He brushed it of, but some of it stuck to his hand. Curious, he smelled it, then jerked his head back. Then he did something questionable, Ash took a lick of it and spat it back out.

"That was nasty!" Ash said, taking of his blazer, tying it to his waist and picked up Negi. "Come on, Negi, can't leave you here." Ash started walking to their temporary home, when a girl with long purple hair stopped him.

"Excuse me, but mind telling me your name?" She asked, twirling her hair.

"Okay, I'm Ash, wait... aren't you Yue?"

"...Yes."

"We're in the same class." Ash reminded her.

"Oh, yeah and I was wondering... were you always this cute?" She asked, taking a step closer to Ash.

"Was I what?" Ash was confused and become even more confused when Yue went behind him and wrapped her around his waist. "Yue, what are... !" Ash freed one of his hands and used it to take Yue's arms off of him. Ash ran away from Yue and, when the coast was clear, felt the back of his neck to feel something wet.

_'Did Yue... did Yue... kissed the back of my neck... why?'_ Ash thought hard, so hard that he didn't see Negi start waking up. It took a while for Negi to realize where he was.

"Should I ask why your holding me like a princess, or should I take a guess?" Negi asked, surprising Ash.

"Negi, um, I fell on you, then I tried to carry you to our dorm, then I bumped into Yue and then she put her arms on me and kissed the back of my neck!" Negi did a double take. "Oh, and what was that thing I licked any way?"

"That was..." Negi was about to yell, but stopped himself.

"Well? What was it?" Ash remembered what Takamichi said, that Negi didn't know that he knew he was a mage. "If it's a secret you can tell me."

"Okay." Negi took a deep breath and crawled out of Ash's arms. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'm a mage and what you drank was a love potion." Ash's eye's went wide.

"Why did you make a love potion!" Ash screamed, then covered his mouth.

"When you drank that potion everyone of the opposite gender will become instantly attracted to you."

"Everyone... Why, dude, why?"

"I wanted to help Asuna." Negi scratched the back of his head, while Ash glared at him.

"I ain't even gonna ask, just how long is it going to ask?"

"Quiet a while."

"Man." Ash looked at the ground, sulking, then looked around thinking he heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Footsteps slammed on the ground.

"That." They were getting closer and heavier, Ash could figure out that it was... it was... "Stampede!" Ash grabbed Negi and sprinted away from the female stampede Ash ran from place to place, looking for somewhere safe until he remembered. "The roof!" Ash quickly dashed to the nearest staircase and ran up. Ash slammed the door behind him and looked around to see no one.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "We're safe now, Neg- um, Professor Negi." Ash looked down and saw Negi knocked out with swirls replacing his eyes. Ash couldn't resist laughing, until he realized something.

_'Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!'_ Ash put Negi down and started freaking out, moving from one place to another spazzing out. _'Negi knows, Negi knows, Negi knows!'_ Ash was running around so fast that he made a small tornado._ 'I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm sooooo dead!'_

"What are you doing?" Ash stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to see Zazie standing above the entrance. Ash wanted to talk to her, when she jump down and started leaving.

"Zazie, wait!" Zazie just glared at him, then started walking again. "Zazie, I'm sorry for wreaking your book, I'm sorry for not listening to you, but please don't be mad at me." Zazie looked back with a blank face, to see Ash bowing.

She grabbed the door handle. "Ketchum," Ash shot his head up. "Sorry." Then she opened the door and left, leaving Ash smiling.

Ash jumped up and started swinging his arms and legs in happy dance, but he didn't see Gary come in and record the whole thing. "Let's make a trade." He said, causing Ash to jump in fright. "You delete the photos, I delete the video." Ash snarled, but Gary wasn't intimidated.

"Toss me you're phone and I'll toss mine?" Ash asked, still snarling.

"Fine." They swapped phones and deleted the embarrassing things on their phones, then gave them back.

"Wanna forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"That goes without saying."

"Got any food, I'm starving."

"No, sorry, dude."

"Huh, well, do you mind playing lookout for the girls?"

"Why?"

"Long story short, Negi made a love potion, I drank it, now every girl is in love with me until the potion..." Ash trailed off and went into deep thought.

"O... kaaay, I'll keep the door shut." Gary looked out the door, while Ash thought.

_'Negi said that every girl would fall in love with me, but Zazie... Zazie didn't act all gaga over me so why?'_ Ash was thinking deeply, when Negi started to wake up. _'Maybe it doesn't effect every girl, that would explain why Zazie wasn't effected, but what about everyone else?'_

"What are you thinking about?" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Negi.

_'I wonder if I should tell Negi about Zazie... no, he might take it the wrong way and think I was calling him a bad mage.'_ Ash thought. "It's nothing, but I think it's a good idea to stay here for a while."

"True, but what is Gary doing here?" Negi asked, while Ash thought for an answer.

"It's nothing, trust me." Ash lied, but nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap, G'night." Ash lied down on the roof and quickly went to sleep.

"Ash is..." Negi started.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy and a great friend." Gary said, then chuckled to himself. So the two watched out for any girls and sent them to another place in school until the potion wore off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I haven't been writing for so long there's been some problems with my profile, Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't know anything here, but Karin. Begin!

* * *

_Close call in the wash_

* * *

Ash, Gary and Negi were on the ground of their make-shift camp when Yue, Haruna and another girl walked up to them. "What are you three doing out here?" The girl with glasses asked.

"Hi, there." Ash said, making a fire. "Our dorm's a mess, so we're staying outside until the Exterminator comes, it's nasty in there!" He smiled, while Negi and Gary gagged, know that as was playing down their dorm.

"Oh, well, we came because we had some questions about today's class."

"Okay, please, sit down." Negi said, motioning to the ground. The five (Negi, Gary, Yue, Haruna and the girl) started studying while Ash kept burning things. Just then Akaya ran to them.

"You, two, what is the meaning of this!?" She yelled, making Gary stop talking and Ash burn himself. "An innocent child like Negi living outside like some wild man!"

"Ah, Class President!" The girl chirped. "We were just about to start our study group session-"

"A study group with Professor Negi!?" She sat on the ground with the others. "I understand. I shall participate too, but what about... him?" She sent a cold look to Ash who was sucking his burn. He looked at the others who had expected looks.

He pulled his finger out, making a poping noise. "What?" He asked.

"You shall join us in our study group." Ash was about to object when Akaya gave him a demonic glare.

He sighed in defeat and sat down with the others. "Fine." He said, but a few minutes in he was already completely and totally lost. _'How can they remember all this?'_ He thought, when Haruna made a face.

"What's wrong, Haruna?" The girl with hair in her face asked.

"Does something smell bad?" Haruan asked. Everyone started sniffing the air and smelled something foul. Ash sniffed his armpit and jerked back.

"Whoa, sorry, guess that's me, uch!" He said waving a hand to his face.

"I smell pretty bad too." Gary said, making a face.

"Well, I've been busy with so many things since I arrived in Japan." Negi said scratching his cheek.

"Here," Akaya said handing Negi a map. "The bath is over here."

"Everyone in our class are on the same floor." Gary asked, checking the map."

"This School has everything, baths, gyms, fields!" Ash said, smiling.

"Um," Negi started, shyly.

"What's up, Negi?" Gary asked. Negi stepped to close him and whispered into his ear. "You hate baths?" Ash stifled a chuckle. Gary sighed then lifted up Negi. "Come on, short stack, time for a bath." He started walking with Ash, while Negi flailed around. The girls just sat there confused.

* * *

The three (naked) boys entered the bath house amazed at how large it was. "This is awesome!" Ash yelled, his voice echoing.

"Yeah, it is, this place must of been built by some millionaire." Gary looked around, taking in the view.

"It's just like the public baths I saw in a book once!" Negi said, looking at the bath.

"All right, let's go!" Ash jumped in splashing the others. "Jump in the waters great!" Ash started swimming backwards.

"Come on, Negi, there's no need to be afraid." Gary said, calmly.

"All right." Negi stepped in the bath and looked for some soap.

"Found it!" Ash said, waving a bar of soap and a bottle. "Heads up!" Ash tossed them to Gary who caught it effortlessly.

Ash and Negi stepped out of the tub and started washing, though Negi needed help. "How old are you, if can't wash you own head?" Gary scolded.

"Well, I'm ten years old under Kazoe." Negi explained.

"Kazoe... Isn't that when a mother holds her kid for a year?" Ash asked

"No, under Kazoe, everyone is older after New years with babies being considered one years old."

"So then you're nine years old and a teacher that's awesome, you must be genius!" Ash had a smile.

"Thank you... Ash." Gary was smiling at this scene, when the door opened.

"Guys, we need to move, now!" He whispered, they looked at him confused. "No time to explain, come on!" Gary grabbed their arms and dragged them behind a fake boulder near the edge of the bath.

"What was that for?" Ash yelled, but Gary covered his mouth with Negi's hand. Gary used his free hand to make a shushing motion.

"Just what is Professor Negi doing with that... boy!" Ash, Gary and Negi flinched. That was Akaya's voice.

"It was my grandfather that set it up." A girl said.

"The Principal said that?!" Akaya yelled.

"I wonder if we should ask Konoka's grandfather if we can Professor Negi with us." Haruna said, smiling. "What do you think Nodoka?" The girl with hair in her face flinched.

"What's going on?" Negi asked.

"I don't know, I can hardly hear them, wait." Ash moved to the edge of the boulder, being careful not to be seen.

"Don't just decide that by yourself!" Akaya yelled. "I think there's someone more suitable to live with Professer Negi and give him a wonderful upbringing!"

_'Upbringing?'_ The three boys thought, confused.

"No matter how much of a child genius he is, Professor Negi is still just a boy!" The three girls looked at each other, annoyed by what she was saying. "Professor needs a motherly figure full of tolerance to take care of his daily needs... Yes, the well-proportioned and perfect me, for example!"

Ash and Negi sweat dropped while Gary was holding his nose. "But when it comes to breasts, it's got to be me, right?" Haruna asked, touching her chest. Gary felt blood touch his hands.

"They say having big breasts is a motherly characteristic..." Yue informed.

"Why are they talking about boobs?" Ash whispered, not knowing that Gary was still bleeding. "Wait, are they thinking of changing your dorm?"

"They can't do that, only the Principal can do that." Negi stated.

"But isn't he that girl's grandfather... what was her name- Konoka."

"Will you two be quiet!" Gary hissed, blood spilling from his nose. The door opened and the sound of feet touching concrete reached their ears. "Crap." Gary cursed. "There's more of them."

"Why's everyone coming in it's the middle of the- whoa, Gary what's with you nose?" Ash paled at the sight of Gary' s blood.

"Hey, it's not my fault if my body's reacting this way!" Gary hissed, reacing for something to cover his nose.

"Then why isn't Ash bleeding?" Negi asked, while Ash leaned on the rock.

"Ash has always been weird."

"That still doesn't-" A girl screamed, Gary looked at his hand saw that he stole a towel. The girl inched closer, Gary and Negi hugged each other, terrified, while Ash wished he had a water-proof camera. Karin peered behind the rock and saw the boys, she quickly jumped back, then remembered one was a kid and the other was... Ash.

"What are you two doing here?" She whispered, surprised by their action.

"It's not our fault, Iincho knew we were taking a bath." Gary explained.

"Then why is she here, if she knows you're here?"

"I don't know, but pretty much every girl went gaga over him, so there's that."

"Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but we need to find a way out of this mess!" Ash said, peeking over the boulder to see Karin's body. She blushed beet red, then slapped Ash. "Oy, what the hell was that for!" Karin regained her composer a moment later forgetting that it was Ash.

"Karin, what was that!" Karin turned and saw several girl with more coming this way.

"Looks like we have no choice." Ash said, leaning to the other side.

"That's just great, we're going to be know as the biggest perverts in Mahora." Gary said, following Ash.

"Ready, Negi, follow my lead." Negi stood behind Gary. "Ready," Ash looked back, Gary and Negi nodded. "Go!" The three swam down the bath.

"What was that!" They heard a girl yell, they climbed out and ran to the door, Ash was first to the door, but it opened revealing Zazie in the buff. Negi and Gary ran out getting their clothes, while Ash and Zazie stood there.

"U-Uh..." Zazie said, feeling quite strange looking at Ash.

"See ya at practice!" He said, running past her, grabbing his clothes and running out of there.

"Was that Professor Negi?!" A girl shrieked.

"And- he was- he saw..." The girls turned pink.

"Bye guys." Karin said running out as well, passing the still frozen Zazie.

"Zazie, are you alright?" A girl with long black hair and bandages in it asked. She poked Zazie who collapsed in heap with blush on her face. "Zazie?!"

The three boys sat on the grass still absorbing what they did, Negi swam fast than he ever did, Gary has mental images of his nude classmates and Ash saw his teammate naked and vice-versa, not a bad night. "This is... the strangest night I ever had." Ash said, looking up to the sky.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have trouble sleeping for more than a few months." Gary said, checking his nose. Ash and Negi looked at him, but decide to drop the subject. "Anyway, Ash you are lucky you saw two naked girls, though on was Karin and the other was... Zazie, was it?" Negi nodded, while Ash looked at Gary.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"Well, she's..." Gary stopped, he saw Ash gritting his fang-like teeth and balling his fists. "Never mind, I've got a major headache and I don't wanna fight you, so good night." Gary lied down, while Ash kept his fists.

_'Keep calm, keep calm, remember your promise, stay out of trouble for 5 more days, _then_ you can kick his ass.'_ Ash thought, releasing his fists. "Good night, Negi." Ash grunted, lying back.

_These two are strange, but nice.'_ Negi thought, taking a book out, he opened it up and checked for Ash and Gary's head shots, he wrote down 'Fangs' and 'Kind' for Ash and 'Tough' and 'Nice' for Gary. He put the book away, then fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Does anyone have the same problem as me? Seriously, I keep having problems with my account... Just read the story. *Walks away*

* * *

_Chapter 4: After-class group up_

Ash jumped and climbed from building to building a smile on his face as he vaulted up to a roof. _'I always love this time of day, no bodies up to call the cops!'_ Ash looked around to find his destination. "There it is." He muttered, then climbed down and entered a hospital.

"Bit early to be getting into an accident, ain't it?" The receptionist asked.

"Not injured, Debbie, just visiting."

Debbie chuckled. "She's in room 8-Z, later, kid." Ash walked into an elevator and went to the eight floor. Afterward he entered 8-Z to see a brown-haired middle-aged woman sleeping with wires and machines strapped to her body.

Ash took a chair and sat next to her. "Hey, Mom." He said with a sad smile. "Uncle Taka sent me, Gary and Karin to a school called Mahora and I met Negi, he's the teacher and a ten year old genius, plus I meet a girl named Zazie, she's nice, but..." Ash scratched his head. "She doesn't talk all that much." Ash saw the clock and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Aw, man, sorry, Mom, I have to go." Ash ran out of the room then down the stairs and out of the lobby. He kept running until he was at the school gates when he ran into Asuna and Negi... literally. "Ow..."

"Watch where you're going!" Asuna yelled stomping into the school.

_'Note to self: Asuna's not a morning person.'_ Ash thought. "You all right, Professor?"

Negi nodded and stood up, dusting his clothes. "What are you doing out so early?" He asked.

"... It's nothing." Ash lied, he stood up and patted his shirt but something was... off. Ash checked his front pants pockets, his back pockets and his jacket pockets. "OH NO!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ash was sweating, then started thinking.

_'I lost it, I lost it, I can't believe I lost it, okay calm down, I had it everywhere with me until... the bath!'_ Ash ran past a confused and worried Negi who followed him to the baths. Ash checked every where in the changing area, but found nothing, then quickly thought of something. _'Someone must have found it while they were changing... so who found it?'_ Ash scratched his head thinking until Negi spoke.

"Um, Ash, what are you looking for?" Negi asked, causing Ash to jump.

"Oh, hey, Professor, didn't see you there." Ash chuckled nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, you see... I don't tell a lot of people this, but I've got this... thing I wear under my shirt, but I, um, lost it, so I came here because the only time I took it off was last night, but it's gone."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Um, could you ask the girls who were here if they found it and get it back, please?" Negi looked at Ash who seemed to be seriously worried about the thing he kept hidden.

"Okay, I'll help." Not three seconds after Negi said that, Ash put him into a bone-breaking bear hug and thanked him several times.

"Thank you, we'll start searching after class, if you don't have anything to do." The two went to the school, with Ash helping Negi set up the class except when Negi had to go into the teacher's lounge. It was an uneventful day, except Zazie refused to look at Ash. "All right, Professor, let's start looking for clues." Negi shuffled his feet nervously.

"Sorry, Ash, but we have after-class lessons." He muttered, not liking letting one of his students.

"That's all right, I'll just do some sneaky ninja moves and- I'm sorry, but did you say... 'We'?" Negi nodded. "Why do I have extra lessons?"

"I read your English scores form your last school and you scored 4 on your 7th test and 7 on your 8th test."

"... Oh... I didn't think it was _that_ bad." Ash sighed defeated and followed Negi to the after-class room.

"Have you worn that hat during school?" Ash nodded, then took his hat off and clipped it to one his pants loops, freeing his wild hair, then a few minutes later seven more students appeared, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka and Asuna among them. Asuna glared at Ash who was focused on Yue who was posing with three other students.

"And so 2-A's 'Baka Rangers' have assembled!" They yelled. Ash fell out of his seat laughing.

"Who's a Baka Ranger!?" Asuka screamed slamming her hand on a desk. Ash was still laughing and managed to get back into his seat. "So I can't study, so what! This school's just an escalator school, anyway, it's not like I can't go to high school!"

"What's an escalator school?" Ash asked, but everyone ignored him.

"But Askua, Takamichi would be sad at how bad your English grade were." Negi stated, getting a flinch from Asuka.

"F... fine... All I've got to do is take the class, right?" Negi nidded then started giving them papers. "First, we'll be having a little test composed of ten marks... You can't leave until you score at least a 6, OK, very well... please begin!"

Yue stood up and walked to Negi. "I'm done..."

"Already!?" Ash groaned.

_'How'd she finish that fast?"_ He thought, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Done-Aru!" "I'm finished, Negi!" Ash kept moving his bangs and writing.

"I'm done, Professor!" Ash gave Negi the test.

"Ash, you scored a... 1." Ash face-faulted, then took a new paper.

"Professor, we're done-Aru!" Ash kept writing. There were three left.

"Professor, I'm done!" Another one passed.

Asuka gave Negi his paper, Ash's hair covered his eyes again. _'I need a haircut.'_ Ash thought moving his hair for the umpteenth time. "I'm done!"

"It's... a 3."

Ash took another paper, he focused on the test even when he heard Takahasi. Ash looked around, but saw that Negi and Asuka were gone. He shrugged then placed the test on Negi's desk then ran out of the room. _'All right, now for my other problem.'_ Ash went to the courtyard to think, he laid down in the shade of a tree and thought. He thought and thought, then sat up after finding nothing to help.

"Man, I got nothin'." Ash started walking when he bumped into Zazie, who quickly looked at the ground. "Hey, Zaz, you don't mind me calling you, do you?" She shook her head. "Awesome, by the way did you find anything in the baths changing room?" Zazie looked at Ash, then started searching her pocket. A few moments later she pulled out dog tags used by the military. "Sweet, thanks, Zaz!" Ash cheered hugging Zazie, who yelped.

_Zazie was alone, there was nothing for miles and miles, "Hello?" Her voice echoed in the emptiness, but then..._

_"Hey." Zazie turned around to see Ash, two feet from her with a kind smile on his face. "What's wrong, Zaz?" Ash placed his forehead on hers, their faces were inches from each other. Zazie closed her eyes and moved in close, their lips were five inches apart, four inches, three, two..._

"Zaz! Wake up!" Ash yelled, terrified of having Zazie passing out and having a strange look on her face. Ash pocketed the dog tags, then carried her bridal style and was about to go to her dorm, but remembered, he didn't know where her dorm is. He thought about the nurse's office, but did'nt know where that was either. "Guess, you're staying with us." Then walked to his make shift home.

He placed her down under a tree gently, then covered her with his jacket. _'Night, Zaz.'_ Ash laid down, he pulled the dog tags out of his pocket, then fastened the clip. _'Night... Dad.'_ Ash drifted to sleep as he shed a single tear.

* * *

I think this went pretty well, don't you think? To answer any questions Zazie is falling for Ash, they just don't know it... Yet and what's happened to Ash's family will be know in later chapters. See you next time.


End file.
